User talk:Numbuh 404
Welcome Hi, welcome to Knd roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sector R page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 04:58, July 19, 2011 Feel free to chat. I like this site, so I'll come on now and then. Hey Can I tell you that I love your art and your characters? Overlady Zena was here 08:18, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! That means a lot to me. :) Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 04:21, December 25, 2011 (UTC) I envy your skill. *nod nod* Your art looks really official. Thanks! If you like the Smurfs too, I'm on the Smurfs Fanon Wiki - in fact, I do artwork for character profiles and episode pages. And if that's not your flavor of ice cream, I'm always drawing new KND stuff in between the other shows. Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 00:31, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi Numbuh 404 I am Numbuh 26 i was in Sector C4 before getting assigned to Artitic base and then promoted to KND Moonbase Numbuhs 362 and 86 were in my Sector and for reason have requested your help to save Numbuh 27. Numbuh 27 is a good friend of ours. BTW youve really nailed what Fanny looked likes as -"sorry Fanny" - looks like now. If you can help respond within a day that is the only time we can afford to wait#26 05:27, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Greetings, Numbuh 26. What assistance are you requesting from me specifically? Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 03:42, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Numbuh 26 hi numbur 404 im numbur 26 Greetings, Numbuh 26! What is the nature of your outreach? The Golden Girl (talk) 04:01, January 30, 2014 (UTC) I love your fanfiction operation n.o.t.i.c.e.m.e! I am Numbah Z leader of a small group of kids from my school, called Sector PC, I hope you write more fanfics soon! bye That's a lovely message to receive from you, Numbuh Z; I actually have written a sequel fanfiction to Operation: N.O.T.I.C.E.-M.E. called Operation: S.U.D.D.E.N.L.Y. but I'm afraid it is not finished. I do not know when I will complete this story, but it is currently in my files for safekeeping. The Golden Girl (talk) 22:16, June 2, 2014 (UTC) How's it been old friend? I admit it's been awhile but alot's happened and I am sorry for being away for so long. I hope you're doing better since I last heard from you and hope to hear back from you in the future. 02:47, May 21, 2018 (UTC) I have done quite well for myself in the last four years, so thank you for asking. I recently picked up my first freelance storyboarding gig and will be studying under the animation legend, Don Bluth, in a couple months. I still write and draw frequently, and I recently completed a character model sheet of an adult version of Chad Dickson as a personal challenge. While the KND is not my biggest project as of late, it is anything but forgotten in my mind. The Golden Girl (talk) 06:41, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Hey there Hey there Numbuh 404, Love your Orignal Characters and Fanfiction by the way just want ask that do you have Deviantart Account? is that where made your fanart? Who is this? The Golden Girl (talk) 22:06, June 6, 2019 (UTC) It's Dani2021 just wondering if you have a Deviantart Account. I had one. I have not used it in over ten years. The Golden Girl (talk) 16:29, June 7, 2019 (UTC) Oh..by the way I have thought of a KND OC I wanted to show you. My Character is 10(or 11) year-old boy who's not a KND operatve but a young Phantom Thief (He heavily based on Kaitou Kid from Magic Kaito/Detective Conan) who Travels around the world on many Heists from stealing the Rarest Trading Card to finding the most excusive Cereal Box Prize. He also a Master of Disguise who can himself as any Kid Or Adult,. That's all I have to post for now, just want to know what you think of my character. Dani2021 (Talk) 1:48:Am.June 8, 2019